


No Reason

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [KagaAka] Malam itu, tiba-tiba saja Kagami harus membawa pulang seekor "anak kucing" yang terlibat cekcok ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemennya.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 3





	No Reason

Mungkin kedengarannya mustahil sekali untuk terjadi, tapi apa yang Kagami lihat di depan matanya sekarang ini … sungguh, ini jauh dari kata "mustahil" itu tadi. Yang dia lihat ini sungguhan Akashi Seijuro yang sedang mabuk dan teler, tidak bisa sekadar mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

Iya, Akashi Seijuro yang _itu_.

Omong-omong, Kagami masih di Amerika. Dia masih belum pulang sejak perginya yang pertama kali pasca pertandingan Vorpal Swords dengan Jabberwock setahun lalu. Ya, dia masih belum pulang lalu kenapa bisa ada Akashi di Amerika, dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai bertemu dengannya?

Ceritanya cukup panjang, namun kucoba singkat saja.

…

_Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kagami pulang dari latihan basketnya di sekolah. Saking dia sudah dijamin akan masuk NBA, tentu saja latihannya akan semakin ketat dan sulit setiap harinya. Pulang malam bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh baginya. Namun, malam itu, hanya malam itu, pulang malamnya jadi terasa aneh untuk pertama kalinya._

_Di seberang jalan sana terjadi sedikit cekcok antara orang yang ada di dalam mobil dengan orang berambut merah yang ada di luar mobil. Entah apa yang ada di benak mereka sampai tidak peduli jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang lewat akibat keributan yang mereka buat. Mungkin kalau itu hanya cekcok "biasa", Kagami bisa mengabaikannya dan langsung saja pulang ke apartemennya. Hanya saja dirinya jadi tertarik untuk ikut menonton karena ternyata, dua orang yang sedang ribut itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang, dan mereka fasih sekali. Sepertinya memang orang Jepang asli._

_Kagami terus memperhatikan percekcokan itu hingga orang berkepala merah yang ada di luar mobil bertemu pandang dengannya. Saat itu juga barulah Kagami menyadari siapa orang yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan itu._

"… _Akashi?"_

_Mungkin karena melihat orang yang dia kenal, Akashi langsung menyeberang dan membiarkan orang yang ada di dalam mobil berseru-seru memanggil namanya; Seijuro. Benar saja orang itu adalah Akashi ketika akhirnya dia tiba di depan Kagami yang masih dengan wajah bingungnya._

" _Ayo," kata Akashi berusaha menyadarkan. Tidak perlu menunggu sampai Kagami menjawab, tangan besar pria itu langsung saja diraih Akashi dan dibawanya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu._

_Terus berjalan, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, hingga ketika dirasa sudah cukup jauh, Akashi menghentikan langkah—juga tarikannya—dan kembali mempertemukan manik rubinya dengan milik Kagami. "Di mana rumahmu?"_

"… _E-eh?"_

" _Di mana rumahmu?" ulang Akashi dengan sabar. "Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu sampai, entahlah, aku tidak tahu."_

"…" _Otak Kagami yang agak_ lalot _tentu butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memproses apa yang terjadi, dan kemudian dia berteriak terkejut ketika akhirnya bisa menangkap maksud Akashi yang padahal sudah sangat jelas itu. "Ke-kenapa?! Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya kau ada di—"_

"— _Jepang?" Laki-laki yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu melepas sebuah tawa mengejek. "Persetan, aku ingin liburan."_

_Hah? "A-apa maksud—whoa! Jangan tiba-tiba menarikku!"_

" _Tunjukkan di mana kau tinggal atau kutarik terus sampai ke tempat yang remang-remang."_

 _Ya ampun, putra keluarga Akashi ini sudah gila atau bagaimana?! Terlebih, dia ini sungguhan Akashi Seijuro atau bukan?! Kenapa tingkahnya tidak_ Akashi _sekali?!_

" _Baik, baik, baik! Akan aku tunjukkan! Berhenti menarikku! Ya ampun, kekuatanmu kenapa besar juga?!"_

 _Akashi berhenti ketika akhirnya bendera putih dikibarkan Kagami Taiga. Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah yang memang_ good-looking _itu. "Itu baru namanya Kagami."_

" _Aku tidak tahu maksudmu apa dan kau bicara apa, yang pasti aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku! Puas?!"_

_Beberapa tawa lepas dari mulutnya. "Sangat puas!"_

…

Jadi, ya, begitulah ceritanya kira-kira, dan sejak malam itu, Akashi jadi betulan tinggal bersama Kagami. Ini sudah hari—tidak, malam ketiga dia di sini dan kerjaannya setiap malam hanya mabuk. Entah apa yang sedang menimpa sang penerus Akashi ini sampai membuatnya berada di luar kendali dan mengubah karakternya sendiri—bahkan sampai tidak peduli melanggar aturan _tidak boleh minum jika masih di bawah umur_ , tapi yang pasti, Kagami merasa kalau keberadaannya di dekat laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya ini sangatlah diperlukan.

Jangan sampai Akashi lepas dari pandangan Kagami barang sedetik. Jangan sampai.

"Ngh …." Oh? Apakah dia terbangun?

Kagami mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi hanya menyala tanpa ditonton—karena Kagami malah asik sendiri memperhatikan sosok mabuk Akashi yang menurutnya … menarik. Dia menggeser duduknya agar bisa mendekat ke Akashi dan mengguncang bahu kecil itu pelan. "Hei, apa kau bangun?"

Mata merah Akashi yang sedikit berkabut akibat mabuk bertemu dengan mata merah Kagami yang entah kenapa membuat "Tuan Muda" itu tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah … aku bangun dan masih melihatmu, Kagami. Syukurlah …."

Baik, laki-laki ini kembali melanturkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia paham apa maksudnya. "Oke, bagus kalau begitu, tapi kau harus benar-benar bangun karena kita harus masuk kamar."

"Heee? Tidak bisakah aku tidur saja di sini?"

"Tidak bisa," Kagami mengangkat paksa Akashi yang sudak tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun, "karena nanti kalau kau masuk angin, aku yang repot. Aku besok juga masih ada sekolah dan latihan, jadi mana mungkin bisa mengurusmu seharian kalau kau sakit?"

"Libur saja lah dulu! Kau terlalu serius, Kagami." Serius, Akashi Seijuro yang sedang ada di tangannya ini bukan pemabuk _random_ yang menyamar jadi si merah yang sempat dia kira titisan iblis itu kan? Kenapa karakternya bisa berbeda 180 derajat begini? Kalaupun karena mabuk, bukankah ini _agaknya_ sedikit keterlaluan?

Ah, lupakan saja dulu. Kagami harus fokus pada apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. "Coba gerakkan kakimu, Akashi! Bantu aku karena kau ternyata berat!"

…

Masih pagi dan pelajarannya sudah matematika. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Kagami yang sejak semalam diganggu terus oleh Akashi yang manjanya kelewat batas. Entah itu tidak ingin tidur di _futon_ yang sudah Kagami siapkan, minta air tiba-tiba, mau ke toilet tapi takut sendiri, dan lain, _lain_ sebagainya. Sulit sudah baginya untuk menggambarkan lagi.

"Hei." Sebuah colekan di punggung diterima Kagami, membuat mantan _ace_ Tim Seirin itu menengok ke belakang sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin agar guru di depan sana tidak menyadarinya. "Kau masih mengurus si merah yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Ah, iya. Dia sempat curhat ke teman barunya yang satu ini soal Akashi.

Kagami mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah."

"Masih belum mau pulang?" tanya orang berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Sepertinya belum karena dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal rumahnya." Melihat guru di depan sepertinya mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik Kagami, pria itu segera kembali mengatur posisi duduknya yang benar dan melanjutkan bicara ketika guru itu sudah kembali sibuk dengan penjelasannya, "Apa kau masih tidak punya solusi untukku, Henry? Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal."

Orang yang ternyata bernama Henry itu menopang dagu, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kelas seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya, "Coba cium dia."

_**Grotak!** _

Tidak sengaja, Kagami menendang mejanya sendiri. Untunglah gurunya hanya melirik sedikit dan tidak lagi peduli. Mulut Henry ini kadang memang suka menyebalkan.

"… Aku serius, Henry," bisiknya.

"Aku pun begitu," balas Henry juga berbisik.

Huh, aneh. Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya dia menanyakan pendapat pada temannya yang satu ini. Namun ajaibnya, omongan melantur yang tidak berdasar dan tidak ada tujuannya itu malah sukses membuat Kagami tidak fokus selama pelajaran berlangsung, bahkan berlanjut sampai latihannya sepulang sekolah.

…

" _Okaeri_ , Kagami. Aku sudah buatkan makan malam—walau sepertinya akan sangat jauh berbeda dengan buatanmu, tapi ini masih bisa dimakan. Mau makan dulu atau mandi?"

Baik, apa-apaan dengan sambutan yang Kagami dapat ini? Memangnya dia sudah punya istri atau bagaimana?

Lagipula, mana mungkin Akashi Seijuro adalah _istrinya_ kan?! Yang benar saja!

Kagami membuang mukanya, enggan bersitatap dengan si merah yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan celemek merah muda bergambar beruang di tengahnya. Tunggu … dari mana dia dapat celemek itu omong-omong?

"… Aku mau mandi dulu," jawab Kagami pada akhirnya.

Akashi tampak mengangguk. "Mau kusiapkan sekalian airny—"

"Tidak, aku pakai _shower_." Dengan cepat pria tinggi itu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tas dan mengambil baju ganti, kemudian keluar lagi dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Kau makan saja duluan kalau sudah lapar, Akashi. Aku … mungkin akan sedikit lama karena perutku sakit," serunya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Meski sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kagami yang agak … aneh, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja. "… Baiklah, tapi aku ingin makan bersamamu jadi aku tunggu saja tidak apa. _Take your time_." Akashi beranjak pergi dan dia benar-benar ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv sambil menunggu Kagami selesai dengan segala urusannya.

Sedangkan Kagami sendiri … dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dirinya hanya berdiri bersandar ke pintu dan menutup wajahnya yang memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas dengan kedua tangan. Kepalanya sudah seperti mau meledak akibat tingkah Akashi yang barusan dan diperburuk dengan memorinya yang memutar kembali perkataan Henry tadi siang.

Haaah … ada apa dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebenarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?

…

Tidak ada suara selama makan. _Well_ , biasanya juga seperti ini karena selain Akashi yang memang tidak suka ada suara ketika makan, tapi juga karena Kagami yang belum begitu akrab dengan Akashi jadi dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan bagaimana. Biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Kagami … terlihat berbeda.

Sejak tadi, sejak dia menyambutnya di depan pintu tadi, mata Kagami sudah tidak mau melihat lagi ke arahnya. Selalu saja dialihkan ke segala arah setiap ada kesempatan, dan itu membuat Akashi jadi _gatal_ sendiri.

"… Apa di sekolah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Eh?" Oh, akhirnya dia mau menatap Aka—ah, tidak juga. Dia langsung membuang pandangannya lagi. "… Ti-tidak ada kok. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Latihannya juga?" Akashi bertanya lagi karena dia sedang mencoba untuk memancing Kagami; barangkali dengan diajak bicara begini ada sedikit celah yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya di kepala.

Kagami masih tidak mau menatap Akashi ketika membalas, "Mmm."

 _Biasanya_ laki-laki ini memang tidak banyak bicara dengannya karena enggan, tapi ini keterlaluan. Akashi tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku menumpang di sini ya?"

Mata Kagami membulat ketika akhirnya dia mau saling tatap dengan Akashi. Sumpitnya yang hendak mengambil nasi seketika berhenti bergerak. "… M-maksud—"

"Mana mungkin kan kau bisa dengan senang hati menerimaku yang tiba-tiba datang dan dengan seenaknya bilang ingin menumpang di tempatmu? Tidak apa, besok aku juga sudah kembali kok."

Kembali … ke Jepang kah maksudnya? Namun sayang, kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulut Kagami entah bagaimana.

Akashi menelan makanannya sebelum meneruskan bicara, "Aku ada sedikit masalah di rumah, dan itu dengan Tou-san. Aku kabur ke mari dan beralasan sedang ada di _mansion_ kami yang ada di sini, tapi akhirnya Tou-san tahu kalau aku hanya keluar masuk hotel dan berkeliaran di jalanan, makanya waktu itu asistennya disuruh menjemputku. Lalu, saat aku melihatmu, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ke arahmu dan … beralasan akan tinggal bersamamu paling tidak 3-4 hari ke depan, baru setelah itu aku pulang."

Mangkuk yang masih ada sedikit nasi ditaruhnya bersamaan dengan sumpitnya. Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Malam ini aku tidur di ruang tamu. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup, Kagami." Setelah mengucapkan "terima kasih", Akashi bangkit dan memberesi peralatan makannya sendiri sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kagami benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana, bahkan makanannya sekarang sudah teranggurkan.

…

Punggungnya bersandar ke dinding, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok kecil berkepala merah yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya. "… Kau yakin?"

Akashi menoleh, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Yakin apa?"

Kedua bahu Kagami naik-turun. "… Pulang? Kembali ke Jepang? Karena katanya kau ada masalah di rumah. Yakin … sudah selesai?"

Pria itu tertawa setelah keterkejutannya selesai. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"… Memastikan saja." Lagi, Kagami membuang mukanya karena sedikit memerah, namun kali ini rasanya sudah berbeda dengan yang kemarin. "Karena kau tidak bilang apa-apa, makanya aku jadi _menolak_ keberadaanmu. Kalau kau bilang dari awal, aku pasti akan biasa-biasa saja dan malah _open_ menerimamu."

Akashi tidak langsung membalas dan malah tersenyum. Dia kembali pada sepatunya yang sebenarnya sudah selesai diikat rapi. "Orang yang baik ya …"

"Hah?"

" _Nothing_." Si merah akhirnya berdiri sambil menenteng tas ukuran sedangnya yang isinya juga hanya dompet, _handphone_ , dan _charger_. Dia masih tersenyum ketika menatap Kagami. "Lain waktu aku mampir ya? Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Sudah kubilang aku _open_ kan?" Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian membiarkan tangannya beristirahat di belakang leher. "Yang penting jangan sampai bolos sekolah seperti ini. Kau datang ke sini tanpa izin ke sekolah kan?"

"Wah, cenayang ya?"

" _Maji ka_?!" Kagami tahu sih kalau Akashi itu orang yang kelewat pintar dan dengan tidak belajar sekalipun, dia masih bisa mendapat peringkat pertama ketika ujian, tapi bukankah ini berlebihan? Sudah berapa lama dia di Amerika di saat dia masih ada sekolah di Jepang? Di rumahnya saja sudah terhitung empat hari dengan yang sekarang. Orang ini memang benar-benar—

"Oh, jemputanku sepertinya sudah di depan."

Ah … sudah waktunya kah? Kagami mengangguk ragu. "… Hati-hati—oh, mau diantar sampai depan?"

"Tidak usah, Kagami, terima kasih. Kau nikmati saja akhir pekanmu ya?" Akashi tertawa kecil yang dibalas Kagami dengan tawa canggung.

Terjadi hening beberapa saat di antara keduanya hingga Akashi berjalan mendekat ke Kagami, menggunakan bahu lebar pria itu untuk pegangan saat dia berjinjit, kemudian bibir tipisnya disapukan lembut ke pipi kanan sang mantan _ace_. Kagami serasa melayang di tempatnya dan kepalanya kosong seketika.

Sang pelaku praktek _ilegal_ malah memamerkan senyum lebar yang kesannya manis sekali di mata Kagami yang sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat ke hal lain selain Akashi Seijuro. "Jangan tanya kenapa aku melakukannya karena aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin."

Aah … Kagami seperti melihat ada kupu-kupu merah yang terbang seolah menggoda keluar dari apartemennya, membuatnya jadi tidak sabar untuk menyambut kedatangannya kembali.

.

.

.

_Omake_

"Taaaigaaa!" Bocah pirang Henry itu menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya ketika mereka berpapasan di depan sekolah, namun kawan besarnya ini tidak merespons sama sekali. "… Hei? Taiga? Kau sakit?"

Kagami menjauhkan tangan Henry dari punggungnya dengan gerakan yang agak kasar. "… Menjauh dariku," katanya rendah, suaranya sedikit serak.

Henry mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. "Tu-tunggu! Kau kenapa, Taiga?! Seriusan!?"

"… au."

"Heh?"

"Ini karena kau, keparat …!" Hm?! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi marah begitu?! Dan, tunggu! Wajahnya sangat merah! Sudah seperti iblis!

Henry mundur beberapa langkah melihat itu. "KENAPA?! KENAPA BISA KARENA AKU?! APA SALAHKU, _SIR_ KAGAMI?!"

Sebenarnya … ini tidak salah Henry juga. Sudah jelas-jelas dia hanya bercanda dan melantur tidak jelas, tapi malah Kagami memikirkannya terus-terusan hingga ketika Akashi malah mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Kepalanya sudah sangat sakit memikirkan itu semua dari hari Sabtu lalu.

Pasrah, Kagami melepaskan napas panjang. "… Tidak ada, abaikan saja yang tadi. Kita bisa terlambat."

"Heh? Kenapa, kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah lagi? Hei? Taiga?"


End file.
